User talk:Dazzle~♪
Welcome to the wiki! Welcome! I would like to Welcome you to the Warriors Share Wiki, Dazzlewing! You may know me from Warriors Wiki because a lot of people from there are here. I would like to suggest going to Project:Adopt a User. You can get a mentor and learn everything about the wiki, and its tools. Then, if you want, you can go to Project:Imagine, where you can do chararts, somewhat like PCA. If you like to make Fanfictions then maybe you can go to Project:Create. If you are a Spellchecking Freak, like some people *looks at Graceglow* you can go to Project:Spellcheck. If you don't already know me, i'm FerretclawLover, AKA Icewish. If you would like to know the mentors there's Nightfern, Cloudskye, Forestpaw, Feathermoon, Millie, Leopardclaw, Silversong, Graceglow, and Shadewing. Phew! That was a mouthful... XD FerretclawLover 12:28, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Yup. Chapters should be under heading 2. That's the big one, click where Normal t... *arrow* shows and click the heading two to do that. 20:58, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Um, yeah. I probably just haven't got around to adding you. I do that often. x3 16:14, April 24, 2012 (UTC) The Calling The calling of the cats had been getting no attention, so I decided to leave a message on everyone's talkpages.: Order of chapters: bubblefur: rowan Stormflight: dazzle Mistfire: moonshine Strayflame: Twidye Dakota: Birdpaw Waterfall: Splashcloud If your cat takes a mate, it cannot have kits in the first book. You may change the Allegiances as you like, but only for the clan your cat is in. 'If it's your turn to write a chapter and you haven't edited in seven days, your cat will be given away to someone else (Exception: unless you say ahead of time that you will be gone for more than a week.) ' Goals for first book: Each cat must have met each other by the end, and they must have gotten the prophecy from StarClan before they meet. That sounds like that's it. have fun writing!-- Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 08:52, May 18, 2012 (UTC) I;m sorry dazzle, but you'v been too inactive. For The Calling, the rule is that you have to be active. If you don't respond in the next 24 hours, your cat will have to be given away to someone else. Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 05:15, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Project:SpellCheck's Leader Vote Please go to this page, and vote for a leader. The vote will be closing on Friday 20th July, and it is imperative that you vote. This is a matter that involves the whole wiki, and your vote not only counts, but is important. Further detail can be found on the page linked to above. Thank you, 11:49, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: I lefted and I'm fairly sure that coming back isn't part of lefting ono 18:15, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Temporary Ban Please comment on this blog, after reading it thoroughly. Thank you, 09:30, August 9, 2012 (UTC)